The life of Shoto Sharkey
by LittleRedAuthor
Summary: Spin off of 'Konoha College'. Small one-shots based around Shoto's life. Particularly containing her boyfriend; Gaara, and her best friend; Evelynn. Au; Modern world. Rated 'M' for the lemon.
1. Gaara

**Warning/Disclaimer; I do not own anything from Naruto/Naruto Shippuden. All rights are reserved to Mr. Kishimoto, and who ever helps with the manga and anime. I do not own Shoto Sharkey. She's and OC created by Shoto 94, who is kindly letting me use her. I do not own Mira Moon, she is owned by LiliL-1113 who is kindly letting me use her. I do own Evelynn Crevan, Gina Martin, and Audrey Hansen. You don't have permission to use them without my knowledge.**

**Chapter one;**

Most people who first met Shoto Sharkey would consider her either cold or emotionless. They were mostly right. Shoto cared little for most people, and the only one's she could think of that she _really_ cared about were her boyfriend, Gaara, and her two best friends, Mira and Evelynn.

Shoto was a pretty woman of age twenty-one. She had straight black hair that stopped at her shoulders, and piercing blue eyes. Pale skinned and had a lean build. She was also a black belt martial artist.

Currently, Shoto was sitting with her friends and boyfriend. She looked over at Gaara, and studied him quietly. He had messy red hair, the kanji for 'love' tattooed over his left eye, he was slightly taller than her, age twenty-one, lean build, and had the most beautiful eyes Shoto had ever seen; Sea foam green. Even if there were dark rings around them, that did nothing to deter her from loving them, or him for that matter. With that thought in mind Shoto thought back to when they first met.

**-Flash back-**

Evelynn Crevan, Shoto's best friend since they were ten, was currently dragging Shoto to a music festival. Shoto would list a million things she would rather do with her time. Like being pinned to a wall by her hands with needles. Yet, here she was, in the passengers seat of her friends car, and they were on their way to the music festival. Shoto knew Evelynn's passion for music. The red-head considered herself an artist, and often dragged Shoto along to these types of things. Evelynn pulled her car into the parking lot and leaped out.

"Come on, Sho! So we can get a good spot near the stage!" Evelynn enthusiastically hurried her friend out of the car. Once Shoto's feet hit the ground she barely had time to close the car door. Evelynn grabbed her hand, and was dragging her towards the stage. As they rushed passed everyone they accidentally knocked into a girl with black hair that had..Blue tips? Shoto shook her head and mumbled an apology. Evelynn got them a spot close to the stage, and soon bands started to come out to perform.

Shoto stood there with her arms crossed, and her face expressionless. She really wasn't into the whole music festival thing. Sure, she enjoyed music, but not in this type of environment. Slowly, Shoto was being pushed back by the crowd. Suddenly, she roughly bumped into someone. After composing herself she turned to who it was and froze. It was a boy with red hair, and sea foam green eyes.

"Sorry." Shoto mumbled.

"It's alright." He responded. His voice was rather deep, soft, and slightly raspy. "I'm Gaara Sabaku."

"Shoto Sharkey." She responded bluntly. Gaara just nodded. "My friend dragged me here."

"Heh, what a coincidence. So did mine."

Shoto smirked slightly, and for the rest of the day her and Gaara stood by each other. Occasionally they would talk about this or that. Finally, when the festival was over Evelynn found Shoto.

"There you are!" Her friend exclaimed. "I've been looking all over for you!"

"Well, here I am." Shoto stated coolly. Evelynn suddenly noticed Gaara.

"I'll meet you at the car." Evelynn shot Shoto a grin, and then turned and left.

"Charming girl." Gaara said dryly.

"She has her pros and cons." Shoto replied. Then, she wrote her number down on a slip of paper, and handed it to the red-head. "Call me sometime. Maybe we can.. Hangout."

"Of course."

With that, Shoto turned and went to join Evelynn.

It was a whole week before Shoto heard from Gaara. He called he up one morning, and asked if she would go to a movie with him that night. She agreed and told him her address. Gaara sounded surprised, and remarked that she only lived about a five minute drive from him. Shoto replied that it was convenient, and then they hung up. Shoto sighed, rolled off her bed, and decided to get ready for her date. At least then she'd be ready when he got there. It was around noon, and the date wasn't for another six hours. This didn't slow Shoto down as she got ready.

Her outfit was fairly simple. A black tank-top, a royal blue hooded jacket, a pair of dark jean capri's, and black nike's. Gaara arrived at exactly six dressed in a black fitted t-shirt dark blue jeans, and black converse. He walked Shoto to the car, opened the door for her, and then drove them off to the movies. They decided on horror, and it was a movie called 'Silent Hill'. Both of them rather enjoyed the movie, and then Gaara took Shoto home. He walked her to her door, and before he left he quickly gave her a kiss. Shoto had been too shocked to respond, and watched as he drove away. Her fingers gently brushing against her lips.

-**End flashback-**

"Hello, Earth to Shoto!" Evelynn was waving her hand in her friend's face.

"Hm?" Shoto shot her an annoyed look.

"I asked if you were still having that party Saturday!" Evelynn cried dramatically.

"Oh, right. Of course I am." Shoto responded coolly. She then leaned against her boyfriend, who wrapped a strong arm around her, and gave her a questioning look. Shoto merely shrugged, but in her heart and mind she had decided at that very moment she would never love anyone as much as she loved him.

Well, except maybe their future children.


	2. Shoto's past

**Chapter Two;**

As we all know Shoto is a rather cold woman. It was now winter break. Audrey and Gina went home for the holidays, and Gaara was staying with Shoto in the apartment to keep her company. One morning, while they were sipping coffee, Gaara decided to ask Shoto about her life.

"You can be as emotionless as Itachi, sometimes." Gaara observed. Shoto looked up from her coffee with a curious glance.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She inquired.

"I'm just wondering what made you so cold." Gaara said.

Shoto got very quiet. When had she suddenly gotten so.. Emotionally distant? After a moment she folded her hands in her lap, and looked down at them. Slowly, she recalled to Gaara her childhood, and the moment that made her change into the person she was today.

**-Flash back!-**

It was a bright, sunny day. Little Shoto Sharkey was skipping home from school. At the time, she was seven years old. Her hair was long, and she wore it in pigtails. She was in the second grade. Shoto was a very happy child, and her blue eyes always shone with excitement. Shoto also had an imaginary friend, Manda. Manda was a teddy bear sized panda that followed Shoto everywhere. Not that Shoto minded, since Manda was also an incredibly happy bear. The two often played together.

Shoto's parents fought often. The little girl didn't know what they fought about, but she figured it was like the arguments she got into at school. Like if someone stole her notebook. In school, the kid would give the notebook back, and then everyone went back to being friends a few minutes later. In little Shoto's mind she figured it was the same thing with her mommy and daddy. Sure they fought, but they loved each other a few minutes later, right?

"I'm home!" Shoto's little voice rang through the house. There was no answer. Mommy and Daddy must be at work.

Shoto set up her homework on the coffee table in the living room. She would have all her homework done before they got home, and then they wouldn't be mad tonight! If they weren't mad, they wouldn't fight, right? Shoto gave herself a firm nod, and went about finishing her homework.

"Shoto!" Manda ran into the room. "Let's play!"

"I can't play, Manda! I have to do my homework, so mommy and daddy stay happy." Shoto explained.

"You're such a good girl, Shoto!" Manda exclaimed. Shoto smiled at the praise. Often, daddy told her the same thing. Mommy.. Well, mommy didn't praise Shoto quite as much.

About an hour after Shoto's arrival home her mother came in the door. The woman didn't even glance at Shoto. She just went into the bedroom she shared with her_ husband_ and started packing her things up. Shoto raced in after her mommy.

"Mommy, mommy!" Shoto cried. "I finished all of my homework already!"

"That's nice." The woman said absently as she threw clothes into a suitcase. Shoto frowned.

"Are we going on a trip, mommy?" Shoto asked innocently. With that thought in mind the seven year old turned to go pack her own bag. Her mother grabbed her roughly by the arm.

"No, _we_ are not!" The woman hissed.

Shoto watched in horror as her mother took her bags out to her car. She took literally everything she owned. As she grabbed her last bag, Shoto's mother stopped at the door. She turned to Shoto, and looked at her like she was the spawn of a demon.

"Tell your father I'm leaving." The woman stated coldly. "Goodbye!"

"Wait, mommy!" Shoto cried. She could feel the tears building up. "You.. You didn't say goodbye to Manda!"

Shoto's mother looked at her with a frown. Shoto looked hopefully up at her mommy. Did Shoto succeed in stalling her until Daddy got home?

"Grow the fuck up!" The woman snapped! She then walked out of the door, and slammed it shut as she left.

Shoto stared at the door in shock. Tears started spilling from her eyes. She curled up on the ground in front of the door and cried. She cried, and cried, and cried. Her little heart was broke. Didn't mommy love her? Didn't mommy love daddy? Why was mommy gone? Shoto didn't understand.

After two hours of nonstop crying Shoto slowly stood up. No longer did her blue eyes shine with childish excitement. Now, her eyes were dull. She looked around.

"Manda?" She asked in a dull tone. There was no response.

Shoto went into the bathroom, and climbed on top of the sink. After looking at herself for a moment, she took a pair of sicssors and cut her two pigtails off. When she took her hair out of the hair ribbons that held it up it only fell to her shoulders. Shoto decided that she looked very grown up with this hair. With a last dull look at herself Shoto went into the living room, and sat down to read a book that the teacher had given them. It was hours before he father arrived home.

"Shoto!" Her father called as he stepped in the door. Shoto looked up at him with a bored expression from her place on the couch.

"Mommy said goodbye." Shoto said in a monotone voice. Her father froze as he looked at her. Did.. Did Shoto cut her hair?!

"Oh, Shoto.. Oh, Shoto, I'm so sorry!" Her father cried as he scooped her into a hug.

Shoto didn't respond. The man cried as he hugged her, and Shoto hugged back. Yet, no tears fell from her eyes. No, Shoto didn't cry again after that. Not for a very, very long time. The words, _'Grow the fuck up_' echoed over and over again in her head.

That's exactly what she did.

**-End Flashback!-**

Shoto had her fingers laced together in front of her, her elbows resting on the table. She quietly finished her story, and by the time she was done Gaara was kneeling beside her.

"I'm so sorry, Shoto." Gaara said quietly. "That must have been hard on you."

"Yes, well, it's in the past now." Shoto replied as she got up to put her coffee mug in the sink. Gaara grabbed her from behind, and held her tightly against him.

"I will _always_ love you.' He promised against her ear. Shoto turned, wrapped her arms around his waist, and buried her face into his neck.

'_And I will __**always**__ love you.'_Shoto thought to herself as they embraced.


	3. Meeting Evelynn

**Chapter Three;**

Shoto, Sasori, Evelynn, and Gaara were all headed to the beach. It was summer vacation, and most of the students had gone home for the summer. Mira and Deidara were at work, and Evelynn had gotten bored. So, now, the four friends were on their way to the beach. Of course, a trip to the beach wouldn't be fun without Evelynn agitating someone. Today, that person was Gaara.

"Would you stop?" Gaara asked in an annoyed tone. Evelynn was walking behind him and Shoto, and she was tossing pebbles against the back of Gaara's head.

"No." Evelynn replied simply. Gaara turned to say something, and as he did Evelynn tossed another pebble. It hit him square in the forehead. Evelynn thought this was hilarious, and started howling with laughter. Gaara.. Not so much.

"Listen you.." Gaara took a step towards the red-headed woman.

"Sasori! Full speed ahead!" Evelynn shrieked.

"Huh, what are you.. Hey?!" Sasori cried out in surprise as Evelynn grabbed his wrist, and started sprinting towards the beach. Sasori, who had been applying sunscreen, dropped the bottle, and was shouting at his girlfriend to release him. Evelynn paid no mind.

"Sometimes I don't know how you can be her best friend." Gaara remarked dryly to Shoto as he picked up the discarded sunscreen. Shoto was looking in amusement at the direction Evelynn went. She turned to Gaara as he spoke.

"What do you mean?" Shoto asked.

"You're calm and collected. Evelynn is a psychopath." Gaara stated bluntly. Shoto let out a small giggle, and looked towards Evelynn again.

"Well, the truth is Evelynn saved me." Shoto said thoughtfully.

"Hm?" Gaara gave her a questioning look.

"Remember how I told you about my mother?" Gaara nodded and Shoto continued. "Well, after that I was a very lonely person. After three years of solitude, I met Evelynn."

**-Flash back!-**

Ten year old Shoto Sharkey stood in line with the other martial arts students. It was all their first day, and mos of them had the basic defense techniques down. Their sensei was explaining some of the rules of the dojo when the front door suddenly burst open. Shoto looked at the door annoyed, and standing there was a little red-headed girl with green eyes. Probably Shoto's age.

"I'm late!" The girl cried.

"I can see that." Their sensei responded with some amusement. How could he be amused?! This girl was interrupting their session! "You're Evelynn, right? Your brother warned me about you. Said you get side tracked easily, so you would probably be late."

"And you believed him?!" Evelynn cried indignantly.

"You are late." Their sensei replied with a smile.

"Oh. Right." Evelynn rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, and then took a place beside Shoto. Shoto was less than pleased with this, but turned her attention back to their sensei. Once he explained the rules he instructed that they each get a partner, and do a practice spar, so he could see what they knew. Before Shoto could turn to anyone Evelynn grabbed her wrist, and pulled her over to a sparring area.

"You can be my partner." Evelynn said. "I'm Evelynn."

"Shoto, and I don't want to be your partner." Shoto stated coolly.

"That's funny, because I wasn't asking." Evelynn grinned, and aimed a kick at Shoto's legs. Shoto's eyes widened, but she managed to grab Evelynn's leg, and flipped her to the ground. "Ouch. You're good."

"You're not worth my time." Shoto glared at the red-head. Suddenly, Evelynn's smile faded, and she stood up slowly. Shoto looked confused at the girls sudden change in mood.

"What did you just say?" Evelynn asked calmly.

"I said, you're not wor-" Shoto didn't get to finish, because Evelynn punched her in the face. Shoto looked shocked for a moment, but then she glared at Evelynn. Without warning Shoto tackled the girl, and the two started rolling around on the ground. They were biting, kicking, scratching, and pulling each others hair.

"How do you know if anyone is worth your time or not!" Evelynn snapped as they scrapped. "You don't even know me!"

"I don't need to know you to know you're worthless." Shoto hissed.

"YOU are worthless!" Evelynn snarled.

"You wouldn't be the first to think that." Shoto replied coolly.

Suddenly, Evelynn stopped fighting with her. Instead, she pinned Shoto down, and looked at her with a curious expression.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Evelynn inquired.

"It means my mother thought the same thing. Now let me up!" Shoto snapped. Evelynn suddenly grinned.

"Hey, no way, my parents too!" Evelynn declared excitedly.

"How can you be so happy that your parents thing you're worthless?" Shoto looked at Evelynn like she lost her mind.

"Well, if your mother thought the same about you that my parents thought about me and my brother.. Well, it makes me feel not so lonely." Evelynn gave Shoto a half smile.

"Just because we're both worthless doesn't mean we're friends." Shoto stated calmly. Evelynn climbed off Shoto, and held a hand out to her to help her up.

"Except we're not worthless, and we are friends. Best friends." Evelynn stated in a determined voice. Shoto looked at her hand, and slowly took it.

"You're being serious right now?" Shoto asked slowly.

"Of course! Best friends!" Evelynn held out her pinky. Shoto looked at it and blinked. Then, ever so slowly she hooked her pinky with Evelynn's.

"Until the end?" Shoto asked uncertainly.

"Until the end!" Evelynn gave a firm nod and a determined smirk.

Then, for the first time in three years, Shoto smiled. It was a small smile, but a smile nonetheless.

-**End flashback!-**

"Evelynn left the dojo a couple months after that. Martial arts wasn't her thing, but our sensei suggested she try kick boxing. She did, and it turned out she was far better at that." Shoto finished. Gaara looked thoughtfully at his girlfriend.

"So she saved you from your loneliness, just like Naruto did for me." Gaara stated.

"That's right." Shoto replied smoothly. Gaara looked at Evelynn, who was now trying to drag Sasori into the water. The red-head looked over at Shoto and Gaara, and waved a hand in the air.

"Hurry up you two! I need help tossing Sasori into the ocean!"

Shoto and Gaara chuckled at Sasori's horrified look. The man was slightly scared of the water, since he had a fear of drowning.

"She's some best friend." Gaara chuckled.

"Until the end." Shoto replied with a half smile.

Then, the two of them raced towards Evelynn and Sasori. Hopefully they would save the poor red-headed man before Evelynn forced him into the water.


	4. Lemon Alert, Lemon!

**Chapter Four;**

Shoto and Gaara were curled up in Gaara's bed together. They had just had, ahem, 'relations', and Shoto was just finishing explaining her plans to get Sasori and Evelynn together to Gaara. Her boyfriend agreed, and now they were snuggled up together, enjoying the time alone.

"Remember our first time together?" Gaara mumbled against Shoto's forehead.

"Of course." Shoto smiled fondly at the memory.

It had been her birthday, and Gaara had taken her to an amusement park. Afterwards they went back to Gaara's place. They were in his room, and were going to watch a movie to end the end. Well, one thing led to another, and Gaara ended up taking her virginity that night.

**-Flash back-**

Gaara led Shoto into his room, and closed the door. The house was empty, and no one would be home for the weekend. So, Gaara decided to have Shoto stay the night. They put in a documentary of some sort. Shoto had seen it in his movie collection, and insisted they watch it since she had never seen it before. Now, they two laid on Gaara's bed. Shoto was laying with her back against Gaara's chest, and he had an arm wrapped around her waist. About half way through the movie Shoto turned so she laid on her back, and looked up at her boyfriend.

"Thank you, for today." She murmured softly. "It really means a lot."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." Gaara whispered and slowly lowered his lips onto hers.

Shoto kissed back gently, and slowly Gaara started to deepen the kiss. He shifted himself so he was above Shoto, and rested between her legs. Shoto whimpered softly as he nipped her bottom lip. Gaara took the chance to slip his tongue into her mouth. Their two tongues battled for dominance, and Gaara won. In his victory his tongue gently explored her cavern. Shoto responded by gently massaging his tongue with hers, and sneakily slipped her tongue into his mouth. Gaara chuckled. After a moment the two pulled apart for air.

"I love you." Gaara murmured as he buried his face against her neck. His hand gently crept up under her shirt. His fingertips gently gliding across her skin.

"G-Gaara!" Shoto gasped at his ghostly touches. Gaara pulled back and looked down at her. A soft expression adorned his face.

"Do you want to?" He asked softly.

Shoto looked uncertain for a moment, but slowly nodded. She wanted to give herself to him. With all her heart. The only thing she feared was that she heard it hurt to lose your virginity. Shoto wasn't a fan of pain.

"I'll go slow." Gaara promised as he trailed his lips along her jaw line. "Gentle."

He gently started placing kissing along her neck. When he trailed his lips over her soft spot Shoto gasped. Gaara smirked, and nipped the place gently. It sent a jolt through Shoto's body, and she gripped his upper arms. Slowly, Gaara removed her shirt. His lips ghosted down her neck, and between the valley of her breast. Shoto shivered as he trailed his lips along the left side of her bra line. With his teeth he lowered the left cup of her bra. He blew a soft stream of cold breath onto her nipple. Instantly it hardened, and Shoto let out a soft whimper as he took the perked bud between his lips.

"G-Gaara!" Shoto whimpered again as his teeth grazed her swollen nipple.

He had slid her bra straps off her arms, and she let go of him long enough for him to slip them off her arms. She arched her back as he reached under her to unhook her bra. He discarded the garment to the floor, and moved to her right nipple. Giving it the same treatment as the other one as he massaged her left breast with the palm of his hands.

Regaining her composure slightly, Shoto gently slipped her hand under his shirt. Her fingertips ran gently over his taunt muscles. Gaara sighed softly against her skin at the sensation. Shoto lifted his shirt, and Gaara pulled away momentarily so she could toss is aside. The red-headed man kissed down her stomach, and stopped at the waistline of her shorts. He looked up, as if asking permission, and Shoto gave a nod. He removed her shorts, and was slightly surprised to see she wasn't wearing any underwear. He smirked up at her.

"Were you expecting something?" He taunted her. Shoto turned a light shade of pink.

"O-of course not!" She snapped. Gaara chuckled, and softly ran his lips back up her body. he placed his lips against hers, and gently slipped a finger between her folds. Shoto squirmed beneath him as his finger rubbed her clit slowly. She could feel herself moistening at his touch.

"G-Gaara!" She gasped out, arching her back as he flicked her nub a little faster.

"Hm?" He titled his head curiously.

"Don't tease me, dammit!" Shoto snapped.

Gaara just chuckled, and slowly inserted his finger into womanhood. Shoto froze momentarily at the new sensation. Slowly, he pumped the digit in and out. Shoto's back arched again, and she let out a soft whimper. Gaara chuckled against her ear, and sucked softly on her ear lobe. Within moments Shoto was squirming and panting beneath him.

"Gaara, please." She whimpered softly against his neck. "Please, take me."

He growled slightly a the tone of her voice. It was almost enough to make him slam into her, and take her as roughly as he could. He removed his pants and boxers, and positioned himself at her entrance. His arms were on either side of her head, and she had her hands clutching his back.

"Hook your legs around my waist." He instructed softly. Shoto complied.

Ever so gently Gaara started to ease himself into her. Inch by inch. Shoto hissed softly against his neck, and her fingernails dug into his back. He stopped at her barrier, and waited for her to adjust him to. There was no need to add to the pain she was already in. After a moment, Shoto shifted her hips experimentally. When she discovered the pain had subsided for the most part, she gave him a nod.

"Please, make it quick. I just want it over with." She muttered against him.

Gaara nodded, and with a quick thrust her broke through her. Shoto screamed. Never in her life had she experienced pain like this. Her vision was blurred slightly by unshed tears. Gaara kissed her eyes, and took the tears away.

"Hush. It's alright. Just hold onto me, okay?" He softly cooed to her. Shoto nodded, and tightened her legs around his waist.

Gently, Gaara pulled back slightly. Shoto winced, but asked him to continued. He softly thrust back into her. Another whimper, but she asked him to not stop. Gaara nodded, and started to gently pump in and out of her. Shoto clung to him. This was new for her. Never did she rely on anyone. Yet, now, here she was. Clinging to him like she might fall off the Earth if she let go. Slowly but surely, the pain subsided, and was replaced with pleasure Shoto never knew existed.

"Oh, Gaara!" She gasped.

Gaara chuckled softly at her surprised tone. He figured the pain had subsided now, and started to thrust in and out of her faster. Shoto cried out in pleasure, and her fingernails dug into his back again. Gaara groaned at the sensation, and started to thrust a little harder. Shoto's legs tightened around him. One of his hands came down and gripped her thigh as he pumped in and out of her. Shoto started to feel something in her lower abdomen tighten. She softly cooed his name against his ear. Gaara growled in sexual prowess at her voice.

Suddenly, Shoto cried out. Whatever had been building up in her snapped. She saw stars. Her woman tightened around Gaara's manhood during her orgasm. Gaara groaned her name, and soon he was at his edge. He pulled all the way out of her, and slammed back in.

"Gaara!" Shoto cried out in pleasure. That was it for Gaara, and he released his seed.

He nearly collapsed on top of Shoto, but managed to fall beside her at the last minute. They were both panting, and their bodies were covered by a thin layer of sweat. Gaara looked over at Shoto. Her blue eyes were still slightly hazy from her orgasm, her usual pale skin was flushed pink, and her black hair was fanned out around her. To him, she had never looked more desirable. Gaara slipped an arm around her, and pulled her close to his chest.

"I love you." He muttered against the top of her head.

"I love you, too." She murmured against his chest.

Slowly, while tangled in each others arms, the two fell into a comfortable sleep.

**-End flashback-**

"What are you thinking about?" Gaara inquired as he took in the distant look in Shoto's eyes. His girlfriend looked over at him. They were still in his bed, wrapped up in each others arms.

"Our first time together." Shoto stated simply.

Suddenly, Gaara smirked and slid himself on top of her. He grabbed one of her thighs, and hooked the leg around his waist. He leaned down, and his breath tickled her neck.

"Would you like to re-create that moment?" He purred against her ear.

Shoto raised an eyebrow, but smirked as well. Their lips came together, and the two once again became one. Tangled up in each other.

Shoto knew she would hold this man in her heart. Forever.


	5. Shoto Bakes

**Chapter Five;**

It was January nineteenth. Which meant it was Gaara's birthday. Shoto was in the kitchen of her apartment, with a cup of coffee, mixing ingredients for a cake. She had bought him a gift, a watch and a new hooded jacket, but Shoto was a little more sentimental than that. Though no one really knew that, aside from Mira, Evelynn, and Gaara.

The two had been dating a little over a year now. Shoto had met Gaara at a music festival that Evelynn dragged her to one summer. They instantly hit it off. They exchanged numbers before Shoto left, and a week after the festival Gaara had called her and asked her to a movie. Shoto agreed, and not even a week after that the two were dating.

Shoto smiled slightly. The thought alone of Gaara warmed her heart. After what had happened with her mother Shoto swore off love. Then, he came along, and she decided she could make _one_ exception. Now, a little over a year of dating, and the two were planning to get married once they graduated from college.

Once all the ingredients were mixed, Shoto used a spatula to pour the cake mix into a round cake pan. Once it was in the oven she sat at the kitchen table, and stared into her cup of coffee. Remembering the _first _time she tried to make Gaara a cake for his birthday.

-**Flash back-**

In her kitchen Shoto was looking wearily at the ingredients she had on the counter. Eggs, flour, milk, and water. That was all you needed to make a cake, right? Shoto shook her head. She was never good at this stuff. It was her boyfriend's birthday. She had been dating Gaara for a few months now, and wanted to bake him a cake. _Why_ she wanted to bake him a cake, she did not know. She didn't know anything about this stuff! Well, she had already called him and told him to be at her house in an hour. With a sigh, Shoto got started.

She decided to pour the flour into a bowl first. How much flour did a cake require? Shoto frowned and shook her head. She would just pour in four cups, to be safe. She struggled to open the bag of flour, and just as she opened the top the bottom ripped open. The flour poured onto the counter, and a cloud of flour dust flew into the air. Unknown to Shoto her face was also covered in the powdery substance. Shoto growled in frustration, and swept all of the flour that was on the counter into the mixing bowl. Oh well. He'd just have a really, really big cake, right?

Next, Shoto decided to add the water. She reached for the measuring cup, and in the process of grabbing it knocked two eggs to the floor. The splattered every where. Shoto let out a groan. Seriously?! Why was baking such a difficult process? She got a couple paper towels, and cleaned the yolk and shells off the floor. Apparently, the paper towels weren't very durable, because Shoto's hands got soaked in the egg yolk. She washed her hands off, snatched up the measuring cup, and poured three cups if water into the flour in the mixing bowl. Well, it looked normal, so far.

Shoto grabbed two eggs out of the fridge, cracked them open, and into the bowl they went. Well, at least that went smoothly. Then, she grabbed the milk, and just poured some into the bowl hoping it was enough. At this point she really didn't have the patience to go measuring every little thing. Damn, why didn't she just look up a cake recipe online? Shoto shook her head. Too late for that now.

Now, Shoto grabbed out the mixer. She looked at it like it was some sort of foreign object. Which, to her, it was. She experimentally turned it on, and almost dropped the damned thing. Is it supposed to go that fast? Shoto furrowed her brow, then shrugged. Well, here's to hoping for the best. Shoto turned the mixer back on, and slowly put it into the bowl to mix everything together. Apparently, this was wrong, because flour, egg, and milk was thrown everywhere.

"Damn it!" Shoto snapped as she turned the mixer off.

"What are you doing?" Came a soft, deep, slightly raspy voice from the doorway.

Shoto turned, and standing there was Gaara Sabaku. He had a slightly amused expression on his face, and it was no wonder why. Shoto was standing at the counter wearing an apron over her clothes. The mixer was in her right hand, off, and she was scowling. Her hair had little splatters of egg yolk and milk in it, and her entire front was covered in flour and egg.

"I was trying to make a cake. For your birthday." Shoto replied coolly. Gaara chuckled and walked over to his girlfriend.

"I think you made paste." He remarked in an amused tone as he looked into the bowl.

"Shut up!" Shoto snapped slamming the mixer down on the counter. Suddenly, she felt a pair of strong arms around her waist.

"Thank you." He murmured softly in her ear. Shoto blushed slightly.

"Happy birthday."

**-End flashback!-**

Shoto came out of her memory as the timer beeped. She looked over at the stove, and saw through the glass the cake was done. Quickly, she pulled it out of the oven, and set it on the stove. She decorated it simply. It was a vanilla cake, so she added vanilla frosting, and used a pastry bag to write 'Happy birthday, Gaara' in red icing. She then set the cake on the counter to cool.

After about an hour Gaara arrived. Shoto was sitting in the living room, reading a book, and highlighting some of the areas for her class. She looked up as he came into her apartment.

"Hey." She said simply.

"Hey." He replied. "What'd you do all day?"

"Studied, read, baked a cake." Shoto shrugged nonchalantly.

"Wait, you _made_ a cake? By yourself?" Gaara asked with some surprise.

Shoto just nodded, and led him into the kitchen. Almost as soon as they entered the kitchen, and Shoto showed him the cake, four people burst through the door.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, GAARA!" The four cried.

Well, Evelynn and Deidara shouted it enthusiastically. Mira's was a lot quieter, and Sasori just said it in his normal voice. He could be such a killjoy sometimes. Gaara turned to Shoto and raised an eyebrow. She just shrugged, and smiled slightly. Gaara swept the woman into his arms, and kissed her deeply. Shoto was sure she heard Evelynn behind them whisper 'sissy stuff' to Sasori, but Shoto paid no mind.

"Thank you." Gaara murmured as they parted slightly.

"Happy birthday."


End file.
